tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dodge M37
(1951 - 1968) | assembly = | predecessor = Dodge WC series Dodge WC54http://www.olive-drab.com/idphoto/id_photos_wc54.php "... the WC54 was cancelled and replaced .... These trucks were superseded in the 1950s by the Dodge M-43 ambulance of the M-37 3/4 ton truck series after the Korean War." | successor = Kaiser Jeep M715 | class = Full-size pickup truck | body_style = Truck | layout = Four-wheel drive | platform = | engine = Dodge T245 Flathead straight-6 230 CID | transmission = 4-speed New Process NP420 manual | wheelbase = Cargo M37: Command M42: Ambulance M43: Tele. Maint. V41: | length = | width = | height = | weight = M37 without winch: M37 with winch | fuel_capacity = 24 US gallon (95 L) | related = | designer = }} The Dodge M37 (G-741) was a three-quarter ton four-wheel drive truck. It superseded the Dodge WC-51, WC-52 and WC-54 trucks in US service and was used extensively by the United States armed forces during the Korean War. A number of variants were produced with slightly different configurations: the M42 command truck, V41 telephone maintenance vehicle, M43 ambulance, M152 enclosed utility truck, and R2 air field fire engine. Development The six prototypes of the vehicle were produced in early to mid-1950 based on the WC series Dodge vehicles used in World War II, with the first pre-production pilot vehicle rolling off the assembly line on 14 December 1950. Many of the components on the M37 are similar or identical to the World War II vehicle and many deficiencies of the previous series were corrected in the M37. Notably, a conventional pickup truck style bed replaced the platform on the World War II vehicle, simplifying production. The powerplant was identical to the World War II era WC vehicles line, as was most of the drivetrain. The straight-six cylinder engine was derived from a 1930s era passenger vehicle engine that was widely produced. This was in line with a long standing military procurement strategy that attempted to use commercially-produced vehicle variants in military service. Many of the accessories on the M37 engine are identical to the engines from that era. There was significant drivetrain and powerplant commonality with the WDX series civilian Power Wagons. Outside of the fenders, there were sheet metal differences between all the vehicles. Production of the M37 began in earnest in January 1951, with approximately 11,000 vehicles produced by the end of the year. By mid-1954 63,000 of the vehicles had been produced. In 1958 a number of modifications to the design resulted in the new vehicles being designated as M37B1. From mid-1958 until the end of production 47,600 M37B1 vehicles were produced. Approximately 4,500 Canadian M37CDNs were also produced between 1951 and 1955. These vehicles continued in service worldwide in the Israeli and Greek militaries. In total, between 1951 and 1968 115,000 M37s were produced. Spare parts for these vehicles are widely available and inexpensive to procure. Many deficiencies with aging design became apparent in the 1960s, including a tendency of the connecting rods to fail at high rpms due to the long cylinder stroke of the engine. As the average speed of the vehicles in the military increased, these engine failures became commonplace due to the low gear ratio of the vehicle, which was originally designed as a multipurpose vehicle capable of transporting heavy loads of ammunition. It was common in the 1970 and 80s to encounter many of these vehicles with failed engines in government auctions. Many of the vehicles were transferred to civilian agencies and some are still in use today in rural areas. Engine upgrades were made commercially available by the Hercules company. The vehicles were out of significant military service by the late 1970s, replaced by the M715 series of military trucks. Variants * M42 command truck, * V-41 telephone maintenance vehicle, also M201 * M43 ambulance, * M56 ''' tool truck * '''M152 enclosed utility truck, * R2 air field fire engine. * V-126 truck, for AN/MPX-7 radar * M283 Long Wheel Base (LWB) Cargo Truck * MB-2 Fire and Rescue Truck (M56 with Gichner body) * M506 truck, hydrogen peroxide servicer, PGM-11 Redstone Dodge M37 Specifications *Model: T245 Dodge *Type: "L" Head, 6 cylinder *Power: at 3200 rpm *Displacement: *Bore: , Stroke: *Oil capacity: 6 US qt (5.7 L) *Radiator capacity: 25 US qt (24 L) Clutch *Borg & Beck Model 11828 single plate dry disc Fuel System *Carter carburetor Model ETW-1 downdraft *24 US gallon (95 L) tank (vented through engine air intake for fording purposes) Electrical *Ignition, starting, lights, 24 volts Transmission *New Process Model 88950 (or NP420) *4-speed, Synchro-Shift in 3rd and 4th gear Transfer Case *New Process 88845 (or NP200) *Ratio: High 1:1, low 1.96:1 *Twin lever operation, one for 4x4 or 4x2 selection, one for hi or low range Drive Shaft *MFG Universal Products Axles *Dodge Full Floating (hypoid), ratio 5.83:1 *Front Universal Drive New Process (Tracta joint) Brakes *Wagner hydraulic drum *Parking—external contracting band, 48 in2 (310 cm2) Steering *Gemmer Model B-60, worm and sector type Wheelbase *Cargo Model M37: , Command Model M42: *Ambulance Model M43: , Tele. Maint. Model V41: Weight *M37 without winch: , M37 with winch Tire Size *9.00 x 16 - 8 ply non-directional military Highway *Max Speed , Cruising Speed 45 mph, Range: , 6 mpg US (39 L/100 km) Winch *Braden LU-4, PTO operated, capacity (250’ of 7/16" wire rope m by 11 mm – 10’ m chain with hook) Torque Specifications *Clutch (Borg and Beck Model 11828) main bearing cap screws, , connecting rod hex nuts, , cylinder head bolts, , cranking jaw, minimum, intake and exhaust manifold stud nuts . (TM 9-1840A, Ordnance Maintenance Engine (Dodge Model T-245, p. 124) Image:1953 M37 engine.jpg|1953 straight six Image:1953 M37 front.jpg|Front view of 1953 M37 Image:1953 M37 interior.jpg|Interior view of 1953 M37 Image:Side view M37.JPG | M37 in front of B17 See also * G-numbers * List of Dodge automobiles * Dodge WC54 * List of U.S. military vehicles by model number References * External links * Dodge M37 Resource * Dodge M37 Registry * 1953 M37 Restoration * http://www.tpub.com/content/radar/TM-11-487C-1/TM-11-487C-10436.htm V-126 radar truck M37 M37 M37 Category:Military trucks Category:Military vehicles of the United States Category:37 (model number) Category:Trucks built in the United States